Do You Really Love Me?
by I'm A Pretty Little Liar
Summary: Quinn isn't ready to come out to everyone after finally climbing back to the top of social ladder. Rachel gives her the an ultimatum: their relationship or Quinn's popularity. The choice is Quinn's. Faberry with slight Brittana
1. Mistakes

**Title:** Do You Really Love Me?

 **Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn (some Brittana)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not and never have had ownership of Glee nor did I create it. If I did, my fanfiction fantasies would be a reality instead of mere thoughts floating from my head to my computer :(

 **Summary:** Quinn isn't ready to come out to everyone after finally climbing back to the top of social ladder. Rachel gives her the an ultimatum: their relationship or Quinn's popularity. The choice is Quinn's. Faberry with slight Brittana

 **Ok before you start reading I would like to start by saying I watched Glee up to like Season 4 before I got frustrated by the writing and the flow of the show so fanfiction became my outlet. This is not my first fanfic. I wrote one before but lost the account and good riddance (who says that? :P), since I believe is was poorly written although I loved the plot. Anyway, the story will follow some storylines portrayed in the show, but for the most part will be my own imagination. Ok enough of the rambling...let's set the scene!**

 **Setting the scene: Ok so this will be approximately be a year after Quinn has had Beth and for the sake of the story (as I am not sure) Quinn and Rachel are in 11th grade. Quinn is on the Cheerios as the reinstated HBIC with Santana and Brittany at her side. I believe that is all, so onto the story. The song that inspired this is 'Why I Love You' by MAJOR. I have listened to this song on repeat for days and when listening thought of this story.**

* * *

"Do you really love me?" Rachel questioned from across the room, tirelessly. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, head down with her hands wringing in her lap. Stripped of her everyday school outfit, she was sporting shorts with a tank top.

Quinn sighed in response to her question from across the room. She had her back against wall. It was the only thing holding her up at the moment. She was still in Cheerios uniform as she had rushed to Rachel's house after practice in hopes of a quick make out session before her mom called her home for dinner but she was met with unwelcoming arms and silence when she entered Rachel's room. She had been in the same position since Quinn had walked in a few minutes ago and had refused to look up.

"Rachel," Quinn sighed again. "We've been over this."

"Have we, Quinn? Have we really?" Quinn sighed for the third time. She hated when Rachel doubled up questions like that. It made her feel cornered. "Because, from what I can see you have avoided the question every time I have seemed to ask it, masking it with kisses and while I do appreciate the end to the slushie facials in school you refuse to even give me the time of day. I want to be able hold your hand in the hallway and walk you to class. Be able to kiss you whenever I want in front of whoever I want. I want to tell our parents about us." Rachel was now crying. Quinn pushed herself off the wall and took the few steps it took to reach the bed and sat next to Rachel, taking her hands into hers. Rachel looked up, for the first time since Quinn had walked in. Hazel eyes met brown.

"Of course I love you." Quinn uttered as she wiped the tears running down Rachel's face. "It's just...it's been a year since Beth," Rachel winced. The topic was still a sore one for her. "and I'm just now starting to get close to my mom again. Plus, I'm back in Coach Sylvester's good graces again. I don't want to make anymore mistakes." As soon as Quinn finished Rachel was up and pacing in front of her. It scared Quinn.

"Mistakes?" Rachel practically screamed causing Quinn to jump. She knew 'mistakes' wasn't the best word in this situation. She was just glad Rachel's room was soundproof...that on top of many other reasons but that was neither here nor there. "Do you call the past 6 months of our relationship or the love we've shared mistakes?" She practically spat the word 'mistakes' out of her mouth like it was poison. Quinn flinched. Rachel was fuming.

"That's not what I meant." Quinn tried to explain but Rachel wasn't having any of it.

"No, you meant what you said." Rachel whispered, her tears falling quickly down her face. She had come to a stop in front of Quinn, who was still sitting on the bed, eyes wide in anticipation. They could challenge Ms. Pillsbury's. "My mistake was believing you did love me."

"Babe," Quinn standing up and reaching for Rachel's arm but she just jerked away.

"Don't you dare." Rachel roared causing Quinn to flinch again. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to call me that. You don't get to try to weasel your way out of this one." All Quinn could do was stare. She didn't know what to say or do. She had hurt the girl she loved in an attempt to keep her popularity alive.

"Get out." Rachel mumbled under her breath. She was so low Quinn couldn't barely make out what she said. She hoped she had heard wrong.

"What?" Quinn whispered as tears fell down her face. She hoped to God she had heard Rachel wrong.

"I said," Rachel spoke a little more forcefully this time. "Get out now!" Quinn jumped at the harshness of Rachel's voice before shouldering her bag off the floor and heading to the door. She didn't want to argue anymore, hoping they could just both cool off before they said anything else they would regret. She opened the door and crossed the threshold before turning around to face Rachel again, who had followed closely behind her. Gone were the tears and in place of them was a cold look in the brown eyes Quinn loved.

"I'm no one's mistake." Rachel said before slamming the door in Quinn's face. Quinn opened her mouth to speak again, but they were stuck in her throat. All she could do was stare at the star displaying Rachel's name that hung on the door as the tears began to fall. She ran down the stairs and out the door, shutting it behind her before she ran to her car parked in the driveway. As soon as she closed door, she started the engine and pulled off. Rachel watched Quinn drive down the road and disappear around the corner from her bedroom window before lying down on her throwing her face into her pillow and sobbing herself to sleep.

* * *

Quinn pulled into her driveway a few minutes later, beside her mother's white Mercedes. She got of her car and rushed to the door wanting to get out of the uniform that possibly ruined the best thing in her life. She unlocked the door and walked into the foyer, setting her keys down on the table near the door.

"Quinnie?" Judy, Quinn's mother asked from the kitchen. "Is that you?" She was humming in the kitchen as she cooked dinner. Music flowing from the speakers in the living room. She always listened to music as she cooked. It combined two of her favorites things, which soothed her.

"Yes, mom." Quinn answered in return as she walked into the living room. Her mother entered into the living room to meet Quinn. Judy waltzed in from the kitchen, in her hand a glass of white wine. She gasped as her eyes met Quinn's.

"What's wrong, dear?" Judy questioned as she set her glass down and rushed over to Quinn. Before Quinn could get a word out, she collapsed onto the couch sobbing. Judy immediately sat next to her and took Quinn into her arms, holding her as she used to when she had nightmares. Quinn's body shook uncontrollably in response to her mother's arms wrapping around her. Judy whispered sweet nothings in an attempt to soothe her daughter. Fifteen minutes later, Quinn sobs turned into sniffles as her mother continued to rub her back. She was waiting for Quinn to explain to her what made her so upset.

"Mom," Quinn started slowly. "I made a mistake."

* * *

 **AN:** So...what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review and let me know and if you didn't like something let me know that too. Thank you :) I am currently writing the second chapter, but am waiting to upload until I know you guys like the story. Should I continue?


	2. Judy

**Title:** Do You Really Love Me?

 **Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn (some Brittana)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not and never have had ownership of Glee nor did I create it. If I did, my fanfiction fantasies would be a reality instead of mere thoughts floating from my head to my computer :(

 **Summary:** Quinn isn't ready to come out to everyone after finally climbing back to the top of social ladder. Rachel gives her the an ultimatum: their relationship or Quinn's popularity. The choice is Quinn's. Faberry with slight Brittana

 **AN:** The italicized words are the thoughts of Judy and Quinn and flashbacks.

* * *

" _Mom," Quinn started slowly. "I made a mistake."_

Judy drew a sharp breath, Quinn and her stared off at each other. She could only think the worst. _Was she pregnant again?_ _Did she drop out of school?_ Negative thoughts were running through her head as she stared into the eyes of her younger daughter, waiting for her to continue. Hopefully to obliterate the thoughts running through her head. She released the breath she was holding.

Quinn sighed before quickly standing up and pacing back and forth in front of her mother. She was mumbling under her breath as she bit nails considering how she could just back out of this conversation. She wasn't ready to come out to mother. _What if she kicked her out again?_ She couldn't bear to lose the only family she had left. But if she didn't, she could lose Rachel and the thought of that made her heart ache and stomach drop. Rachel was her forever. She knew that even if they were just juniors in high school. She couldn't picture her future without Rachel.

Judy watched from her position on the couch as her daughter paced in front of her, deep in thought. It worried her and she thanked God she had turned the food down on the stove because she knew they would be here awhile. "Quinnie?" Judy said as Quinn walked back in front of her for what felt like the hundredth time. Quinn stopped immediately at the sound of her nickname and turned her head slowly to meet her mother's eyes. Judy could see the fear in Quinn's eyes as she grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her to the couch to sit next to her again. "What's wrong?" Judy asked as she rubbed her thumb on the backside of Quinn's hand.

Quinn sighed again as she closed her eyes tightly and lowered her head before speaking. "I'm in love with someone."

Judy's eyes widened in shock before she chuckled softly to herself. She wasn't expecting _that_. At the sound of her mother's laughter, Quinn's head snapped up and eyes opened. This made Judy chuckle harder, and she felt bad because it was at her daughter's expense. _But was that really it? Her Quinnie was in love?_ "Is that it, sweetheart?" Judy joked. Quinn nodded her head nervously. "Quinn, sweetie, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything anymore. I love you no matter what and nothing you say can change that." Quinn let out a sigh of relief she didn't even realize she was holding. "So who is the lucky guy?" Judy asked with a wink. Quinn froze. _Just what I thought. Let's see what I can get out of her._ Judy chuckled to herself again, making sure not to let Quinn hear her before she continued. "Is it Finn? I always liked him. He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but hey he is handsome." Judy watched as Quinn quickly shook her head no as her eyes wandered everywhere but on Judy. She could see the tiniest hint of a blush spreading over Quinn's face. "As long as it's not that Puck fellow, I am okay. You two made a beautiful baby, but he doesn't deserve you, Quinnie."

"Mom!" Quinn shrieked. She was now beat red. _Here we go._

"It isn't either of them. It isn't even a guy." Quinn said nonchalantly before slamming her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it like that, but now the truth was out. She looked out of the corner of her eye to gauge Judy's reaction and was met with a smile spread across Judy's face. She did a doubletake. She wasn't expecting her mom to have a simple reaction like that. She was expecting more on the lines of 'pack your bags' or simply 'get out.' Judy chuckled, once again at Quinn's facial expression before signaling for her daughter to continue. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and said, "I'm in love with Rachel." Quinn opened one eye to gauge her mother's reaction of this announcement to see Judy clapping her hands excitedly before getting up and walking the desk across the room and opening the drawer. Quinn was confused as she pulled out a stack of what seemed to be pamphlets and closed the drawer before walking back to the couch. From the top of the stack caught the title of two pamphlets, 'What to say when your child is gay' and 'When she likes Julie and not Joe.' Quinn groaned and rolled her eyes before before flopping back onto the couch. Judy just ignored her.

"I'm so glad we are talking because a few weeks ago I went by the school to talk to Ms. Pillsbury and-"

"You said you had an emergency PTA meeting." Quinn interrupted at the start of Judy's sentence. Judy blushed at the accusation before saying,

"I may have told a little lie."

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Ago**

 _Judy was roaming through the halls of William McKinley High School in search of Ms. Pillsbury's office after the 'situation' she witnessed yesterday at dinner. She had figured Quinn had been keeping something from her after she had been staying out later and later and being late to dinner, but nothing like this. Judy stopped in front of the door that displayed the words 'Emma Pillsbury—Guidance Counselor.' She knocked on the door and was beckoned in through the glass by Ms. Pillsbury who was furiously wiping down her desk with wipes. When Judy took a seat in front of her, Emma quickly stopped her daily cleaning of her desk and disposed of the wipes and folded her hands across her desk before speaking._

" _Hello, Mrs Fabray-"_

" _Ms. Jones." Judy quickly corrected her. Ms. Pillsbury's eyes widened, if that was even possible, in shock for her simple mistake. Judy had just finalized her divorce from Russell and was in the process of switching everything back to her maiden name._

" _Right, I'm sorry Ms. Jones. I hear you are concerned about Quinn?"_

" _Yes, I believe she...um...is dating a girl." Judy said nervously as her hands twisted in her lap. She saw Emma turn behind around to face a wall of pamphlets in a search of one. "Now don't get me wrong, I love my daughter, it's just...I want to be able to let her know I will welcome her with open arms. I don't want her to be afraid to talk to me." Judy sighed in relief. She finally had gotten that out there. Emma had now turned around and slid a few pamphlets across the desk and smiling politely at Judy. The top one displayed a title that said 'How to tell your child it's okay to be gay.' Judy chuckled to herself before grabbing the pamphlets off the desk and browsing them. She then glanced at her watch before quickly standing up. School was about to be let out and she did not want to Quinn to catch her here. She thanked Ms. Pillsbury and walked out of the office. As soon as she started her walk down the hallway, head high with pamphlets in hand the bell rung. Judy decided to speed up her walking in fear of Quinn catching sight of her. She quickly turned a corner and came face to face with the one person she had been trying to avoid. She was leaning on a locker, humming herself._

" _Mom?" Quinn rushed over to her mom who was trying to sneak back around the corner to avail. Quinn nervously glanced around the hallway in search of someone before turning back to her mother. Judy smiled. "What are you doing here?" Quinn asked glancing at the pamphlets in her mother's hand. "Is everything okay?"_

 _Judy who had caught Quinn's eyes, stuffed the pamphlets in her purse before sticking a debutante's smile onto her face to reassure Quinn. "Everything is alright, sweetheart. I just had an...emergency PTA meeting." Quinn raised her eyebrow in suspicion, as her mother continued. "We were just discussing...the budget for prom this year." Judy mentally rolled her eyes at her awful quick thinking. Quinn now had both eyebrows up._

" _You guys had an emergency PTA meeting about prom? It's only November."_

" _We know, dear, but it is never to early too prepare." Judy quickly threw back. "I'll see you at home." She then took off down the hallway. Quinn watched her mother walk down the hall, warily, before leaning, once again, against the locker of her favorite brunette._

"So you've known for a month now?" Quinn asked she stuffed her face into her hands. This cannot be happening. She thought she had done a good job of hiding her secret. _If her mom knew it means the whole school could too!_

"Well, yes but I did have my suspicions you were hiding something and when you brought Rachel over and decided to play footsie under-"

"Mom!" Quinn yelped in protest, turning the color of a ripe tomato. "We did no such thing." Quinn protested weakly.

Judy glanced at her daughter from out the corner her eye as she rearranged the pamphlets on the table. "Whatever you say, dear." Judy said nonchalantly.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Ago**

 _Quinn paced in front of the door, every few seconds glancing at the door in anticipation of hearing the bell. Judy watched from the doorway that connected the foyer and living room at her daughter's nervousness. She chuckled. She had never seen her daughter act this way even when she brought her boyfriends over to meet her parents. This was just a friend. Judy wondered what made Rachel Berry so special. She then left Quinn to her thoughts as she went back in the kitchen to finish preparing the food._

 _A few minutes later, Quinn jumped as lights poured through the curtains of the windows near the door. She smoothed out her wrinkle-free light pink dress before standing guard by the door until Rachel reached it. She heard a door shut and before she knew it there was a knock at the door. She let out a breath and counted to 10 to calm herself before opening the door. Quinn was met with a megawatt smile from the brunette who was donning a simple maroon color dress and flats. She was holding a bouquet of white gardenias. Rachel handed the flowers to Quinn, who smiled shyly in return before stepping aside to allow Rachel to enter the home. Quinn then swooped in for hug, looping her arms around the brunette's waist tightly without messing up the flowers. Rachel eagerly returned the hug by looping her arms around Quinn's neck. "I missed you." She whispered into Quinn's ear, causing a shiver to run down Quinn's spine. Unbeknownst to them, Judy had entered the room and was now standing at the door, phone in hand. She snuck a few pictures before hiding the phone behind her back and clearing her throat. The couple sprang apart, both blushing hard at being caught._

" _Hello, Rachel." Judy said simply from her spot across the room, smirking as Rachel tried to normalize her appearance before addressing her. It was cute._

" _Hello, Ms. Jones." Rachel finally responded. "You have a lovely home."_

" _Well thank you, dear." Judy said. "And please call me Judy. Dinner will be ready in a few. Quinnie, will you set the table?" Judy then entered the kitchen again._

 _Quinn blushed even harder than earlier at her nickname, which caused Rachel to giggle, before grabbing her hand and guiding her to the dining room. Quinn took Rachel to seat at the table and pulled her chair out for her. It earned Quinn a kiss on the cheek, which caused her to blush even harder than before, if possible. She then went off the kitchen to retrieve the materials needed to set the table._

 _A few minutes later, the table was set and dinner was served. "This all looks great, Ms.-Judy." Rachel said from her seat across from Quinn and next to Judy. She had just placed some vegan mashed potatoes and green chili mac 'n' cheese on her plate before digging in. She moaned with pleasure as she tooked a spoonful of potatoes. Quinn and Judy smiled at her reaction from their respective seats._

" _Thank you," Judy grinned. "I've been searching all week for vegan meals to serve tonight. I had Quinn breathing down my neck every second, so I knew it had to be perfect." She was teasing, as she chuckled. Rachel laughed as well, causing Quinn to once again turn beat red and stare down at her plate. Dinner went by pretty quickly. The three women chatted up about anything and everything under the sun from school to Russell Crowe's new movie. Before they knew it, dinner was finished and Judy got up to get the pie that had been cooling down on the counter. When she came back, movement under the table caught her attention. She strained to make it out and was shocked at what she saw. Rachel had slipped off one of her flats and was running her foot up and down the lower half of Quinn's bare leg causing Quinn to blush and smile shyly towards Rachel who was sending the same smile back. Judy felt like she was intruding on something personal so she just stepped forward and placed vegan sweet potato pie on the table._

" _Who wants a slice?"_

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" She was now fully facing her mom on the couch, legs crossed.

"It wasn't my place, sweetie." Judy said as she placed a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. "I wanted you to make the choice."

Quinn just stared at her mom before throwing her arms around her for a hug. It caught her off guard, but Judy steadied herself. Through the muffling off Quinn's mouth on her shirt she could make what Quinn said. "Thanks, mom." She leaned back and kissed Judy on the cheek.

"No need to thank me, sweetheart. It's my job, and even though I haven't been doing the best at it know I am trying." Judy said smiling at Quinn who shook her head in acknowledgement. Judy, then turned her back towards the table where she had laid out the pamphlets.

"Now, which one do you want to read first?" Judy asked as she clapped her hands together, excited. Quinn glanced at all the ridiculous papers before groaning in response and throwing her head back. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **AN:** I know Judy is a little OOC than how she is depicted in the show, but I figured she would be a little more open with Quinn after letting her move back home after having Beth. I hope you liked the new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and what you want to see next. Next chapter, we are heading back to school. Yay!


End file.
